Sueños Cumplidos
by Maly Sutcliffe
Summary: Grell Sutcliff pide un deseo que es cumplido misteriosamente, trayendo a su agitada vida a una niña de rojizos cabellos que no solo cumplirá su sueño de ser madre, si no que hará realidad los sueños más ocultos en su corazón...
1. Introducción

_**S**__ueños Cumplidos._

_**S**__ummary: __**G**__rell Sutcliff pide un deseo que es cumplido misteriosamente, trayendo a su agitada vida a una niña de rojizos cabellos que no solo cumplirá su sueño de ser madre, si no que hará realidad los sueños más ocultos en su corazón..._

_**I**__ntroducción: __**D**__eseo de Navidad._

La noche en Londres ya estaba muy avanzada, y faltaba poco para que dieran las doce de la noche. Entre los tejados, una figura roja se encontraba saltando y corriendo sobre ellos, tratando de llegar a la tienda de su shinigami amigo, Undertaker, para no ir del otro lado de la ciudad hasta su casa.

¿Porque? Bien. Hasta los shinigamis quieren compañía en Navidad, y esperó que el hombre de grises cabellos no fuera la excepción El shinigami carmesí había anhelado pasar ese día divirtiéndose, quizá con su tan querido Sebas-chan, o con William... pero las cosas no habían salido a su favor.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había localizado al demonio por ningún lado. Parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra con su "joven amo", el reciente demonio, Ciel Phantomhive. Además daba por supuesto que los demonios no disfrutaban especialmente la navidad.

Y William... tan frío y tan irresistible como siempre para el shinigami. Le había dado ordenes estrictas de que, si no se mantenía lejos de la oficina, le haría una suspensión con recorte de sueldo y le anularía las vacaciones. Así que Grell Sutcliff no hizo el menor asomo de acercarse a la oficina de William T. Spears por todo el día veinticuatro, y solo había ido para, con cara larga y sin demostración de ningún tipo de sentimientos, entregar su agenda de la muerte completa y a horario, lo cual había ganado una incrédula mirada del jefe.

Sinceramente, el pelirrojo podía ser responsable y eficiente cuando quería.

Pero eso no contaba que estaba aburrido. Y cansado. Y solitario. Y seguían faltando diez minutos para las doce. Grell Sutcliff titiritó en cuanto su piel rozó el frió de unas tejas, y un poco de nieve se filtro entre su chaqueta roja. Sinceramente, no había sido una buena idea salir con ese clima. Pero si no corría por las tejas, obviamente era demasiado visible en las calles de Londres, y no solo no tenía la menor gana de ser visto, si no que tampoco quería conjurar nada para no ser visto por los humanos, sabiendo que eso le quitaría energía.

Grell Sutcliff soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse en el borde de una azotea a descansar un poco. Jamás en toda su existencia se había sentido tan solitario. Abrochó aún más arriba los botones de su chaqueta y envolvió su cuello aún más con su bufanda roja y abrigada. Hacía frío, y ahora, al quedarse quieto, lo estaba sintiendo.

El shinigami carmesí soltó un suspiro, mientras contemplaba sus manos enguantadas. Obviamente, no llegaría a la tienda de Undertaker hasta antes de las doce. Faltaban cinco minutos y aún quedaba bastante camino, y aunque corriera, nada le aseguraba que su amigo de grises cabellos estaría despierto o siquiera estaría para recibirle.

Quizá lo mejor fuera irse a casa.

El shinigami suspiró antes de saltar hacía un callejón cayendo con una elegancia felina, pero vio algo que le hizo abrir los ojos.

La mujer de cabellos negros que se encontraba a metros suyo le sonreía a una niña pequeña. La niña pequeña, de negros cabellos y ojos castaños, se abrazo a la mujer, quien se veía débil, cansada, con frío, en esa esquina del lugar.

—Feliz navidad, mami —susurro la pequeña, escondiendo su cabello en el cuello de la mujer mayor. Ésta sonrió.

—Aún no es navidad, Amy. No sonaron las campanas —le respondió mientras le cedía su propio abrigo agujereado a la niña. Ésta rió.

—Lo sé. Pero tengo sueño, mami. Y no sé si resistiré a la medianoche —y soltó un bostezo que lo afirmaba.

Y entre medio de la noche, en ese costado de la calle, junto a una escalera que subía a un edificio de ventas, madre e hija se abrazaron, en el frío Grell mordió su labio y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose insignificante. Luego de soltar un suspiro, se libero de su propio abrigo —uno realmente abrigado, de sobrio color negro que llevaba sobre su acostumbrada gabardina roja— y camino hacía la tierna escena. La mujer le vio con desconfianza.

Grell tan solo le tendió el abrigo.

—Feliz navidad —murmuro de forma escueta, antes de irse, no sin cerciorarse de que la mujer se ponía el abrigo y cubría con el borde a la niña, que rió con felicidad.

Grell apretó los dientes y corrió. Jamás se había sentido peor en su vida. ¿Por ayudar a alguien? No. Se sentía solitario. No tenía a nadie. A nadie. No contaba con nadie con quien cuidar, nadie con quien preocuparse, ni nadie que lo quisiera y se preocupase por el.

O por _ella, _como gustaba decirse. Pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. Se oculto en un oscuro callejón y luego de que se fijo que nadie se encontraba por ese lugar, hizo algo que, en esa fecha, solo alguien lo suficientemente solitario como él haría.

Rompió a llorar.

Su llanto creció hasta hacerle ignorar el ruido de las campanas que marcaban las doce de la noche cuando la hora llego. Se sentía mal, pésimo, ya que el shinigami si contaba con sentimientos; que siempre se encontrase tratando de estar feliz era otra cosa. En momentos como ese se sentía débil, podía sentirse tan mal como le daba la gana, y le importaba un bledo si su maquillaje se corría o no. Se sentía tan mal que le importaba un bledo cualquier cosa a su alrededor, y lo daría todo, cualquier cosa por sentirse acompañado.

—Como desearía poder ser madre —rogó a la nada, entre lágrimas y sollozos—. Ojala... podría ser la mejor madre. Olvidarme de todo. Solo... —y seguía llorando. Sus lágrimas parecían congelarse al salir de su rostro—... deseo ser madre.

La última campanada del Big Ben dio las doce en punto. Y Grell se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a congelarle el rostro. Una correntada de aire helado le arrebató la bufanda de lana roja que se enroscaba en su cuello y la lanzó al aire. El shinigami vio como esta se alejaba, volando entre el aire nevado, y sin ánimos comenzó a seguirla.

Luego de unos segundos de ver a donde se dirigía la bufanda, se percató de que esta volaba como si estuviera siendo guiada por algo... y apresuró el paso, hasta que la bufanda, llevada por otra correntada, se sumergió en otro callejón. El shinigami carmesí soltó un suspiro y se adentro en el, hasta ver la bufanda. Se encontraba sobre unas cajas al fondo del callejón, atorada por algo.

Grell se acerco y cuando tomo la bufanda, su mandíbula casi se desprende. Allí, entre las cajas, envuelta en una manta apolillada de horrible lana marrón, se encontraba una niña. Era fácil saberlo por sus pestañas negras y largas a pesar de no tener más de dos o tres meses. Sus pequeños labios estaban entreabiertos, pero se encontraba dormida. Temblaba. Grell acarició la blanca mejilla de la niña. Estaba helada.

Envolviendo a la pequeña en su bufanda, la alzo en brazos. Ésta solo emitió un quejido, pero se aferro y apretó junto al pecho de Grell al sentir la calidez del shinigami, que sonrió, sintiendo que toda la soledad abandonaba su cuerpo. Aparto la mantilla de lana de la cabeza de la niña, liberando una melena de brillante color pelirrojo.

Y Grell supo que ahora ella sería su compañía. Después de todo, ¿a quien no se le ha cumplido un deseo en navidad?

_.__**o**__.O.o.O.o.__**O**__.o.O.o.O.__**o**__._

_**¿**__Y que les parece? Ésta era una idea que me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde Año nuevo, por una pelicula que vi con mi prima x3 No recuerdo cual era, pero sencillamente era hermosa *-* Como sea, ¿que les parece?¿Merezco reviews?¿O debo trabajar mejor? ¡Bueno, hasta el próximo cap!_

_**x**__oxo-death! x3_


	2. Capitulo I: Willow

_**O**__mg... bueno, estoy aquí de nuevo... como fuera, aquí está la continuación, lamento la tardanza, es que... ¡Instituto, ahhg, como lo odio! Bueno, este capítulo irá más o menos de William... en el siguiente explico xP _

_{__**Z**__ona de Respuestas: _

_**Karenka**__! Omg, adoro tus fan fics mujer! Y si sobre es un buen o mal fic, solo puedes decirlo tu x3_

_**Red-Butterfly**__, yo también creo que Grell se merece amor :3 Y lo mismo que a Kare, si es un buen o mal fic solo ustedes pueden decirmelo ;D_

_**anachan**__, omg, me haces sonrojar */* Aunque me pregunto si lo hice tan drástico como para hacerte llorar... como fuera, gracias por leer, y no solo a ti, si no también a las de arriba x3 ¡Me dan tanta felicidad-death!~_

_**Evangelin**__... uh, obviamente lo voy a seguir, aunque a su debido tiempo, si es que el Instituto no me consume... Y además, ¿quién no ama cuando Grell está feliz?_

_**Andan**__... eh, no se que decir, ¿gracias? xD Y puedo hablar inglés también, pero me daba flojera hacer un fanfiction así~ Jaja xP }_

_**C**__apítulo I: __**W**__illow._

William T. Spears soltó un suspiro y acomodo sus lentes con su death scythe. Se volteo levemente detrás de él para ver la escena de la muerte: el hombre de labios entreabiertos y con una mano de fuerza ida tratando de apretujar su pecho; Gerard Stone, muerto el día 28 de Enero del año 1890 de un ataque cardíaco a los cuarenta y ocho años. Pudo ver como las personas curiosas se acercaban hacia el cadáver, y el shinigami solo suspiró.

Curiosos humanos. La curiosidad les acercaba cada vez más a la muerte.

El shinigami acomodo sus lentes de nuevo antes de soltar otro exagerado suspiro y revisar nuevamente su agenda. Bien, ese día era la última muerte asignada. Solo debía volver a la oficina y archivar los libros de la muerte de las personas difuntas en la zona oficial de la biblioteca y hecho. Y podría, finalmente, si se apresuraba, llegar media hora temprano a su departamento en el horrible y humano Londres. Quizá ahí podría leer algún libro, relajarse comer algo, tomar un té rojo...

Rojo. Suspiró. ¿Desde cuando se había habituado a tomar té rojo? Desde que casi todas las tardes, antes de irse, el shinigami carmesí le traía el delicado té con algunas galletas, porciones de pastel o budines hechos por él. Bueno, hacía, desde el veintitrés de Diciembre. A partir de ese veinticuatro, no solo no trajo más sus anheladas meriendas, si no tampoco su presencia en la oficina.

_El muy descarado... Encima que estamos cortos de personal._

William bufó. Le había sido demasiado difícil ubicar al shinigami de rojos cabellos, y cada vez que lo ubicaba, se daba a la fuga. No se presentaba a trabajar, pero extrañamente su agenda desaparecía y aparecía totalmente completa como si una presencia fantasmal estuviera haciendo el trabajo por él. O mejor dicho, _por ella_, como gustaba ser llamado.

Spears bufó nuevamente antes de abrir el portal hacía el mundo shinigami con su death scythe, seguro de aparecer en su oficina y encargarse de su trabajo. Porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Dejarse de _preocuparse_ (porque era preocupante) por el shinigami carmesí y _trabajar._

Y apartarlo de su mente. Si. Aunque esa larga ausencia parecía molestarle no solo lo que normalmente debería molestarle. ¿No aparecería más en la oficina solo por su amenaza?¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?¿Se había metido en otro lió?¿Había caído capturado por el horrible demonio ese?

Eliminó la última idea. _Nadie_ podría tener _tanta_ mala suerte.

Pero Grell Sutcliff era un shinigami capaz de no solo atraer problemas, si no de atraer _accidentes. _Y le daría un poco de seguridad pasar darle una visita a aquel rojo departamento suyo, así podría dormir tranquilo esa noche.

(Pero, _¿porque demonios se preocupaba tanto por ese estúpido shinigami?)_

.

.

.

.

El shinigami suspiró antes de abrir esa puerta. Personalmente, quería ocultar la esperanza de ver a un despatarrado pelirrojo sobre el sillón de su oficina, con los pies sobre el escritorio y leyendo _Romeo & Julieta, _obra que comenzaba a gustarle... Quizá quejándose del trabajo, de lo poco divertido, o ideando maneras de cazar y conquistar a el demonio pelinegro, el cual William tanto detestaba. No, no era con todo los demonios, era con _él_ específicamente ese odio.

Pero al abrir la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Sutcliff —obviamente, el Sr. tachado con tinta negra y reescrito debajo _Lady Sutcliff_— solo vio el patético desorden que había dejado éste shinigami el veinticuatro de diciembre, última vez que se había pasado por ahí. Papeles en el suelo; fotografías en las paredes. Y, sobre un creciente tumulto de papeles, una impecable agenda completa robada de su escritorio.

_Si su trabajo esta hecho, ¿porque no se le ve por aquí? _

William no pensaba que ese shinigami, amo en destacar, hubiera aprendido a pasar desapercibido. Eso era prácticamente imposible. Con esa única radiante cabellera pelirroja y su ropa saliendo totalmente del uniforme era visible a calles de distancia. Pero la agenda estaba ahí. Aunque al abrirla, comprobó que con una pobre imitación de su perfecta y afilada letra.

_¿Perfecta? Solo tiene una letra elegante. Eso es todo, _se reprocho mentalmente el shinigami, bufando y acomodándose sus lentes nuevamente. Ojeo aquella carpeta; las cosas parecían estar en un perfecto orden, más de lo que el pelirrojo atendía siempre. Había algún que otro borrón de tinta corrido, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque seguía insistiendo que esa no era la letra del pelirrojo, así como tampoco lo había sido la de las demás carpetas. Observó: las "j" no eran iguales; recordaba que las de Grell tomaban una extraña curva... _como la de su delicada cintura_... Y las "w" no se doblaban en la misma manera, es más, éstas parecían más pequeñas y escuetas...

William cerró la carpeta y bufó. ¿Desde cuando estaba tan... obsesivo? Era solo su estúpido y extravagante subordinado que quizá había cambiado su letra y no le hacía más la molestia de verlo por ahí. Aunque debía admitir que extrañaba sus meriendas... y su voz torturando sus oídos...

_Joder, William. Admítelo: extrañas a Sutcliff. No puedes vivir con él, pero tampoco puedes tenerlo ausente._

El hombre bufó y miró su reloj. Quizá una visita al rojo departamento no estaría mal después de todo...

.

.

.

.

El shinigami toco la puerta —roja, ¿cómo no?— suavemente con sus nudillos. Esperó.

Volvió a tocar. Suspiró. Acomodo sus lentes con su death scythe. Volvió a suspirar. Y volvió a tocar, conteniendo el impulso de apoyarse contra la puerta para oír algo.

Oyó una suave risa desde adentro. La puerta se abrió suavemente, pero solo un palmo, dejando la entrada con una cadena y a la vista, un shinigami que no era el carmesí.

Un shinigami de largos cabellos platinados y túnica negra, con tétrica sonrisa en su rostro.

—Undertaker —Spears suspiró, y se preguntó el porque de la presencia del shinigami legendario allí. ¿Estaba cuidado el departamento?¿O estaba de visita?—. ¿Se encuentra Sutcliff?

El shinigami de cabellos plateados sonrió nuevamente de forma tétrica.

—Pues... —su cabeza se escondió dentro de la puerta unos segundos— ¿estás...? Si, ah, vale —su cabeza salio a la vista nuevamente—. No, no se encuentra, je-je-je —terminó riendo de forma cínica.

Spears bufó. No estaba para bromas.

—Pues dígale —murmuro, con tono serio, aquel típico en él—. Que necesito hablar con él. Es urgente —mintió, aunque su tono fue convincente. Lo único que quería era verlo, ¿porque? No lo sabía. Solo quería asegurarse que a ese atravesado no le había pasado nada... grave.

La cabeza del shinigami legendario se oculto nuevamente detrás de la puerta, esta vez, más tiempo. Luego salio, riendo entre dientes.

—Sigue diciendo que "Si no tiene que ver con su cabello no es urgente". Así que, si me disculpa... —y comenzó a cerrar la puerta con lentitud. William bufó y puso el pie en medio de ésta.

—Pues dígale que si abre la puerta, le aumento el sueldo.

Los ojos del shinigami legendario se abrieron bastante debajo de aquel flequillo, y sonrió. Escondió la cabeza detrás de la puerta para informar la nueva oferta a el interior. William suspiró; todo lo que hacía solo por _asegurar_ a aquel pelirrojo. ¿Y porque estaba tan preocupado? Le extrañaba un poco, supuso. Aunque debía admitir que con todo el trabajo hecho no tenía que hacer más horas extras.

William esperó y contó casi hasta el minuto antes de querer derribar la maldita puerta entreabierta de una patada. Pero antes de que hiciera nada, allí, donde antes Undertaker había estado, estaba Grell. Pero noto leves cambios, quizá que su cabello lucía más desordenado que de costumbre, no llevaba la gabardina roja sobre la blanca y arrugada camisa, sus mejillas se teñían en un leve sonrojo y su sonrisa era la más dulce que jamás haya visto en toda su existencia.

El shinigami se regaño internamente: ¿desde cuando reparaba en esos delicados y banales detalles?

—¡Wiiiill! —chilló el shingami carmesí, aún sin abrir la puerta—. Cuanto tiempo, mi vida. ¿Que deseas?

El aludido parpadeo. ¿Solo verlo? Era como si todo dialogo posible se hubiera difuminado de su mente en el momento que se dejo caer en esos cálidos ojos, detrás de unos lentes de marco rojo... los cuales observo estaban rayados en un borde. ¿Porqué? El shinigami no hizo más que suspirar.

—Saber porque no te presentas en la oficina, Sutcliff —su tono serio no dejo a la visión ninguno de los extraños pensamientos que le azotaban interiormente—. Y saber porque la letra de las carpetas que presentas no es la tuya.

La boca del shinigami carmesí.

—¡Oh, Will! Jamás pensé que lo notarías. Pues he estado un poco demasiado ocupada últimamente, así que mi querido Under me ha estado ayudando —la sonrisa del hombre pelirrojo fue radiante—. Espero que eso no te moleste, Will~.

El aludido se acomodo sus lentes, sintiendo molestia por que el otro hubiera llamado "querido Under" al shinigami de plateados cabellos. ¿Le molestaba? No, no mucho, era solo una... opresión en el pecho. Joder, si que le fastidiaba...

—Pues, Sutcliff, que alguien más haga tu trabajo no me molesta. Pero si me molesta el hecho que no muevas un dedo mientras haces trabajar a alguien que no solo te dobla en edad, si no en categoría como si tu esclavo fuera —volvió a acomodarse sus lentes con su death scythe—. ¿Al menos le das algo de paga a este hombre?

Como respuesta, se oyó una sonora carcajada que hizo retumbar el departamento como si de un sismo se tratase. William trató de ver el interior de éste, más Grell cerró más la puerta, logrando imposibilitar esto. El shinigami de cabellos oscuros entrecerró los ojos, tratando de pensar el porque de ello.

—Pues no acepta dinero en efectivo, así que se gana su sueldo a su manera —indico Grell, sonriendo de forma radiante. William inhalo. Sentía curiosidad para saber que era lo que sucedía. ¿Sería que Grell y Undertaker convivían Y quizá era por ello que el sepulturero hacía los trabajos de Grell... y quizá también por eso que Grell le había dejado de acosar. Si, eso era lo mejor.

Sintió nuevamente esa molesta opresión en el pecho, aunque esta vez la ignoro lo mejor que pudo. La curiosidad por aquello le hizo llegar a un método extremo; ¿cuantas veces había negado esa invitación? Pues ahora, debía llegar a lo más básico...

—¿Puedo pasar?

Los ojos del shinigami carmesí brillaron casi con estrellas, aunque pudo ver como mordía su labio.

—No.

El hombre parpadeo. ¿Le acababa de decir que no?¿Justamente él?¿Justamente esa persona que le acosaba hasta el cansancio, le decía que no, que no quería que pasara? Bufó.

—¿Porque no?

Antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera tiempo de responder —observó como su tez enrojecía suavemente— un llanto se oyó desde dentro de la casa. Pero un llanto histérico e infantil, un llanto propio de un bebe, y por el sonido de la voz, parecía ser de una niña. El rostro de Grell empalideció y desapareció de la puerta, dejando esta entreabierta o al menos hasta donde la cadena lo permitía. William no lo soportó; el podría ser paciente, pero cuando jugaban con su paciencia...

Introdujo la mano dentro de la puerta y quitó la cadena, pasando por la puerta que se abrió por el impulso de una... suave y ligera patada, gracias a la impaciencia.

Los llantos cesaron en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta y el dentro del desordenado departamento; si bien había visto el lugar desordenado antes, nada se comparaba con esta vez. Había mantas por todos lados, y parecía que todas las puntas filosas de cualquier superficie hubieran sido cubiertas con almohadillas. Más a pesar de que el llanto infantil había cesado, se dejo guiar por los ruidos de un arrullo, una suave canción.

La puerta blanca con rosas rojas pintadas estaba abierta, y entro con curiosidad. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y sus lentes resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz por el asombro. Allí, Grell Sutcliff acunaba a una niña pequeña, a una bebe de no más de tres o cuatro meses aparentes; supo que era niña, no solo por el vestido rojo que llevaba, si no por sus labios y sus pestañas tupidas, negras, aún con cristalinas lágrimas en ella. Pudo ver que la pequeña tenía un pequeño golpe en su frente, que comenzaba a marcarse como enrojecido. Junto a las pelirrojas, Undertaker miraba sus uñas con expresión de no saber donde meterse.

William quedo allí, parado, sin saber donde meterse, hasta distinguir lo que Grell susurraba al oído de la pequeña.

—Ya, Willow, pequeña Willow, no llores, ¿vale? Mami está aquí, mami está aquí. Ella no dejara que vuelvas a caer, jamás, jamás, te lo juro mi pequeña bebe...

El hombre de oscuros cabellos miro la escena, jamás reproducida ante sus ojos de esa manera, tan extraña y dulce al mismo tiempo, y suspiró.

Sinceramente, necesitaba una explicación.

_.__**o**__.O.o.O.o.__**O**__.o.O.o.O.__**o**__._

_**¡Y**__ aquí yo otra vez! Lamento que no haya habido mucho de Grell en este cap... y creo que Undertaker me salio un poco fuera de personaje... Como sea, aquí veran que William no es taaaan frío como parece, o al menos, en mi pespectiva =P ¿Que les parece el nombre de la peque? Willow se me ocurrio, aunque en realidad es un apodo, el verdadero nombre es otro más complicado que en el siguiente cap diré~~ Ja-ja! ¿Me reviewizan un poco, queridas? Me sentía tan feliz cada vez que veía un review nuevo *-* *-* *-* Era casi como ver una nueva imagen de Sebas-chan sin camisa xDD ¡Nos leeemosss! x3_

_**x**__oxo-death~!_


	3. Capítulo II: Decisiones

**YUJU! I'm back~ Lamento millones la tardanza, problemas de inspiración y demás ._. Como sea, les invito a mi página de Face =D : www. facebook pages / Maly-Sutcliffe / 165685466902449 ?ref = hl Ahí publico imágenes, cosas, actualizaciones, tanto de aquí como en Amor Yaoi~ Bueno, sin más, ¡aquí el cap! :3**

**Capítulo II: Decisiones.**

El rumor lo oyó Ronald Knox, casualmente, de los labios de su sensei ante personal que jamás había visto. Jamás pensó oír esas palabras salir de los labios de William T. Spears. Pero Ronald las oyó, y se lo contó a Eric. Eric, a Alan. Alan, a la secretaria. La secretaria, a sus amigas. Las amigas de la secretaria, a los shinigamis de tercera división. Los shinigamis de tercera división, a sus mayores. Los mayores, a Lawrence. Lawrence, a los recién graduados. Los recién graduados, a las chicas nuevas en la secretaría. Las chicas nuevas en la secretaría, a los cocineros de la cafetería. Los cocineros de la cafetería, a los novatos de dieciséis años. Los novatos de dieciséis años, a Ronald, Eric y Alan. Y cuando esos tres quisieron parar el rumor, ya era tarde.

Toda la oficina sabía que William T. Spears estaba conviviendo con Grell Sutcliff.

Pero... ¿por qué?

.

.

.

.

_**Tres días antes...**_

—Sinceramente —la voz fría de William resono en los oídos de Grell, quién tenía entre sus delicados brazos a Willow, quién dormía de forma relajada luego de su segundo biberón— no comprendo que te ha llevado a adoptar a esta niña como si nada.

Grell tragó gordo mientras estrechaba contra su pecho a Willow. El veredicto de William era algo que le hacía estremecer. Ya había, prácticamente, arrojado a la calle a Undertaker —luego de agradecerle por los servicios prestados como niñero y cazador de almas, claro, ¿cómo una dama no agradecería?— y ahora se encontraba allí, frente a William, luego de haberle ofrecido uno de sus té rojos, y casi había visto una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de los labios del shinigami de cabellos oscuros al aceptar la propuesta. Pero era William, y como William era, esa sonricilla no duró más de dos milésimas si es que existió.

—Bueno, Will, ella estaba tan solitaria que me dio lástima —Grell admiró a la pequeña, que se movio entre sueños—. Es tan adorable...

El pelioscuro siguió la mirada dulce del shinigami carmesí. Si dejaba de lado su frialdad, debía admitir que la niña se veía muy dulce, muy hermosa, con esos rebeldes mechones de color rubí esparcidos por su frente de forma adorable... William no se dio cuenta, pero una sonrisa suave, apenas notoria, se había plantado en su rostro.

Grell alzó la mirada en ese momento, y se asombro al encontrarse la mirada de William clavada en su bebe, y sonriendo mientras la miraba. Tuvo que contener un chillido: sinceramente, su hijita era capaz de ablandar hasta a el más duro. La sonrisa de William se borró, pero Grell ya la había visto, y se sentía en un extraño paraíso.

—No importa que tan adorable pueda llegar a ser —espetó William, volviendo a aquella actitud fría y cerrada suya—. Es una niña que quizá tenga familia. ¿Al menos sabes su verdadero nombre?¿Fecha de nacimiento?¿Haz visto y buscado su cinematic record? Es francamente inaceptable, Sutcliff. Ella es una niña callejera, y aunque quieras tenerla como tuya, tiene a sus padres —la frialdad del tono del William le hizo a Grell bajar la vista y centrarla en la niña. Ella dormía, agena a todo. Grell apretó los dientes y alzó su mirada, con ferocidad en los ojos.

—¡Pues es mi hija! —chilló, en un volumen relativamente bajo. Willow apenas se movió, incómoda por el agudo tono—. Es mia, mia, solo _mía. _No sé su nombre real, pero ella se llama Willemina Angelina Sutcliff, y me vale cualquiera su verdadero nombre, o sus padres verdaderos —el shinigami de cabellos oscuros observó el despliegue de ira del pelirrojo, y también, como cristalinas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos verdes—. Yo soy su madre, y nadie, nadie me arrebatará a mi bebe.

Y como para constatar lo dicho, Grell abrazó aún más a la pequeña contra su cuerpo, entrerrando su cabeza entre las mantas que envolvían a la dormida infante. William suspiró, creyendo que realmente se había pasado un poco con su Grell.

_¿Tu Grell?¿Desde cuando es de tu propiedad? Céntrate, Spears,_ se dijo a si mismo William, conteniendo el impulso de frotarse las sienes. Para calmarse un poco, de manera paciente, bebió un trago de té rojo.

Al alzar nuevamente la mirada, Grell seguía abrazando a la niña, Willow, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Algo en la mente de William hizo un _clic. _La niña no se llamaba Willow, como creía del todo, si no aquel raro nombre, Willemina... ¿creía él o ese era el femenino de su propio nombre? Recordó de forma automática a hermanos gemelos que había fallecido hacía cosa de dos semanas: ella se llamaba Willemina y él William. El shinigami de oscuros cabellos contemplo a Grell y a la niña. De un extraño punto de vista, si se veían como _madre _e hija.

William volvió a suspirar ante las retorcidas jugadas de su cerebro. Y una extraña opresión en su pecho, casi culpabilidad, por ver como Grell sufría con terror de que la niña fuera arrebatada de sus brazos. Casi como si un recuerdo se plantase en su mente, pudo contemplar a una mujer de ojos cafés y cabello negro llorando, alejándose en su vista. No estaba completamente seguro, pero juraba que aquel recuerdo era un recuerdo humano, de antes que renaciera como shinigami. El dolor de su propia madre cuando arrebataron a su hijo de sus brazos.

El dolor de Helena Spears cuando arrebataron a William Spears de sus brazos.

El pelirrojo alzo la cabeza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, sin creer que era mano fuera la de William. Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, se fueron aclarando y abriendo aún más cuando contempló la mirada que William le dirigía. Era una mirada de compasión, ternura, casi dulzura, clavada en su persona. El shinigami de cabellos oscuros apartó rebeldes mechones del rostro de Grell, logrando que a éste se le cortase la respiración.

—Fui... muy brusco. Lo lamento —las palabras, suaves, casi como un susurro, llegaron a Grell como una dulce melodía—. Está bien que quieras a la pequeña mucho, pero no puedes quedarte con ella... —los ojos de Grell se abrieron más de la cuenta, aterrado, calculando lo demasiado cerca que William estaba y lo fácil que sería para él arrebatar a su pequeña de sus brazos y echar a correr con ella—... sin dejarme que hable con los mayores para que legalicen que esa niña sea legalmente tuya, Grell.

El pelirrojo parpadeo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Pensó que era una broma los primeros quince segundos, pero luego, desechó la idea al observar el rostro, o mejor dicho, el trasfondo de la dulce mirada que William le daba. Porque, a pesar de que Grell no tenga experiencia en detectar miradas cariñosas, la mirada que William le dedicaba obviamente era una mirada de cariño, dulzura, o al menos ternura. Casi como si un dique se hubiera abierto en el interior del shinigami de cabellos oscuros y fríos sentimientos.

Grell le sonrió, y casi como reflejo, una suave sonrisa se extendió por los labios de William, logrando que el pelirrojo jadeara emocionado. Sintió que su corazón muerto podría latir de forma desaforada al perderse en aquella dulce mirada, en esa suave y discreta sonrisa...

Y pensar que William se estaba inclinando de forma involuntaria, casi como por inercia, sintiendo la necesidad de ver feliz a Grell, de ver una sonrisa más radiante en los labios del pelirrojo. Esos labios...

Grell sintió el aliento de William en su rostro y cuando menos lo pensó... Willow echó a llorar.

El mágico e inesperado momento se cortó cuando William se impulso así mismo hacía atrás, reprendiendose mentalmente por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, por encontrar irresistible a el dulce puchero de Grell o a su dulce y alegre mirada... Y Grell tratando de acunar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, susurrando y arrullando canciones de cuna al oído de la niña.

Y mientras William observaba a la pequeña familia de dos pelirrojas, sintió casi una inexplicable necesidad de formar parte de ella.

.

.

.

_**Dos días luego de lo ocurrido...**_

William T. Spears avanzó con paso lento por el blanco pasillo. La criatura que estaba entre sus brazos de revolvía, inquieta, pero el shinigami de cabellos oscuros lograba relajarla. Casi como algo instantaneo, tarareaba entre dientes una canción de cuna, la cual era la que el shinigami carmesí cantaba a su ''pequeña alma escarlata'' como le decía a veces a la pequeña.

Willow se retorció nuevamente en los brazos de William, tratando de salir del ferréo agarre del shinigami. Éste suspiró y la acunó contra su pecho, dándo palmadas en la espalda de la niña.

El pasillo se fue vaciando, o mejor dicho, William fue caminando hacía donde no habían tantas personas. Los shinigamis trajeados le miraban con curiosidad, con asombro, algunos con burla, a lo cual la asesina mirada del shinigami de oscuros cabellos lograba apartar con una fulminante mirada.

No era demasiado común que un shinigami de élite estuviera por los pasillos que conducían a hablar con el consejo llevando a una bebe humana en sus brazos, cuidándola, y no tratándola como si de escoria se tratase.

La gran puerta negra al fondo del pasillo se abrió cuando William estuvo delante de ella. El hombre, de unos cuarenta años aparentes, afilo la mirada ante ver a la pequeña de ojos verdosos y cabello rojo. Ella sonrió, como si el hombre fuera su mejor amigo, o alguien conocido. Ante aquella sonrisa, el mayor se sintió descolocado, sin creer ninguna razón porque la niña no debería conseguir lo que quería. Las sonrisas de Willos efectivamente causaban milagros.

Se oyó un carraspeo en el interior.

—Sr. Spears, adelante. Sr. Williams, tome asiento.

William paso mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta detrás de él. La niña se revolvió inquieta en los brazos del shinigami, mientras la frialdad de las paredes blancas parecía molestarle. William acaricio la cabellera de la pequeña.

—Shh... todo estará bien, ¿vale Willy? —el susurro que salió de los labios de William fue lo que logró que una carcajada estallase dentro de la oficina.

—¡Oh por mi Dios! ¡¿Quién diría que el serio y frío William T. Spears estaría tratando de acunar a una niña?! ¡Y con cariño! —seguido de aquellas carcajadas sonoras, que lograron que Willow, con aquellos dulces ojitos verdes, ubicara al shinigami que reía.

Allí, entre tres hombres trajeados, Undertaker se revolcaba de risa contra la blanca pared. La niña, como acopio al mayor, rió también, con unas carcajadas musicales que resonaron como campanillas. William observó a la pequeña, que le dedicó una sonrisa a el shinigami luego de sus risas traviesas.

Era una hermosa y adorable bebé, que no podía dejar de verse hermosa aunque estuviera saturada por el color rojo. Rojo en sus botitas, rojo en su vestido, rojo en el moño de su cabello. Aun así, estaba deslumbrante.

—¿Puede calmarse, Sr... eh... usted? —el tan Sr. Williams trató, en vano, de que Undertaker parase de reír como lo hacía. Se calmó luego de unos cuantos segundos.

—Oh-oh~ ¡Cierto! Estamos aquí por un tema más importante, no es así... ¿Sr. Spears? —la sonrisa que Undertaker le dirigió a William fue tanto sarcástica como acusadora. William suspiró.

—Muy bien —un hombre mayor, de cabello rubio canoso y lentes redondeados que llevaba un cartel que le identificaba como Lyon Stanford alzó unos papeles—. Estamos aquí, William Spears, Edgard Williams, Jared Stratton, eh... —observó a Undertaker, como para que este le diera autorización para usar su nombre. El peliplateado no cambió su expresión de extraña seriedad, así que Stanford tragó gordo antes de continuar—, Undertaker, y yo mismo para juzgar que haremos con la niña.

William suspiró, mientras la pequeña Willow observaba todo, asombrada.

—Como he visto últimamente —Undertaker comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—, la pequeña fue abandonada en East End cerca de la medianoche, para ser encontrada casi diez minutos despues por Grell Sutcliff, aquí no presente —sonrió, de una forma extrañamente perversa—. La pequeña, ahorita nombrada Willemina Sutcliff, casi muere, pero como he investigado, en ninguna lista de la muerte aparecía esta pequeña bajo ningún nombre —el sepulturero caminó, con pasos rápidos, donde la pequeña estaba para arrebatarla con ligereza de los brazos de William. El shinigami frunció el ceño, pero no se animó a protestar—. Es como si este pequeño angelito nunca hubiera existido, ¿verdad que no, Willow?

Undertaker acercó a la niña a su rostro para besar la frente de la pequeña. Ésta rió, como un ángel, y toco la punta de la nariz del shinigami peliplateado, el cual le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

Lyon Stanford irrumpió el ''tierno momento''.

—Bien, Sr. Undertaker, usted dice que la niña no tiene casi vida... normal —el shinigami trajeado pasó papeles a sus colegas—, pero podemos decir que, aunque haya mucho cariño entre un shinigami, que no debería tener sentimientos, que sería de todas formas ilegal que el Sr. Sutcliff se quedara con la niña.

Edgar y Jared intercambiaron miradas desesperadas ante la mueca de dolor de la pequeña. Ellos, tanto como Undertaker y William habían quedado maravillados con la pequeña, ahora eran vulnerables a ella de un modo extraño. El ver el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes les causó dolor a ellos mismos. Y William, confuso, pensó que la pequeña era _demasiado_ menor para comprender lo que su superior hablaba. Pero parecía haberlo entendido.

—¿Porque sería ilegal? —el shinigami Edgard Williams interfirió antes de que cualquiera tuviera opurtunidad—. ¿Porque es _humana?_ Todos lo hemos sido alguna vez, si me permite recordarlo, Sr. Stanford.

El superior le dirigió una mirada altanera a su subordinado.

—Pero no hemos convivido con dioses de la muerte. ¿Donde has visto que un Dios esté con la escoria?

Undertaker rió en voz baja.

—¿Así que se dice así mismo escoria? Usted también ha sido humano, mi estimado Lyon, y que yo sepa ha convivido con shinigamis... ¿me equivoco? —dicho eso, comenzó a reír de forma estruendosa.

Willow contempló a todos, igual de confundida que Edgard, Jared y William.

—Eso fue _diferente _—Lyon no se inmutó, sin embargo. Undertaker sonrió, pero sus hombros aún se sacudían de la risa.

—Además~ Si el problema es la humanidad de la niña, tengo una noticia —el peliplata rió con antelación, mientras aquella dulce pequeña fijaba su mirada de grandes ojos verdes, de un verde lima y demasiado brillo, en donde deberían estar los ojos, igualmente brillantes, de Undertaker—. ¡No es humana!

Y, como para que todos dudaran de su cordura, Undertaker volvió a echar a reír a carcajadas.

Todos los shinigamis allí presentes, a exepción de Undertaker, observarón a la pequeña. Ésta se encogió y entremezcló su cabeza con los largos mechones del sepulturero al sentirse tan fijamente observada.

William analizó: la pequeña parecía comprender todo, aunque de forma extraña. Sus ojos... era el color más cercano a el de los ojos de un shinigami que había visto en su vida, y su piel era casi tan blanca como la de ellos. Pero su corazón latía, claro, y tenía signos vitales.

¿Podría ser que sea... ? ¿Que ella sea... ?

—Una híbrida —Jared, asombrado, caminó hacía la pequeña con ojos brillantes ante el descubrimiento, al llegar a la misma conclusión que William en el mismo tiempo—. Es casi... imposible. Una mezcla así no suele suceder.

—Pero sucede —afirmó Undertaker, señalándose a si mismo—. Por eso me tienen aquí presente —y siguió riéndose de forma discreta, casi entre dientes.

A este punto, el hecho de que todos se enterasen de que el shinigami legendario mejor conocido por Undetaker era un híbrido no parecía hacer mucho más revuelo que el hecho de la pequeña Willow. Ella examinaba a todos desde entre el cabello de Undertaker, y cuando vio a William, se separó del shinigami legendario y extendió sus brazos hacía el castaño.

Éste, asombrado, volvió a abrazar a la pequeña en sus brazos. El calor corporal que ella tenía le relajaba, casi tanto como sus latidos.

—Teniendo en cuenta esto —Edgard observó a su superior casi con esperanza—. ¿La niña puede quedarse con ese tal Sutcliff?

Lyon Stanford no parecía tan convencido.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque un shinigami legendario nos dé la verdad de la especie de la infante, no me fío en Sutcliff —su mirada de lentes pasó a los papeles que tenía en mano—. Según estos historiales, dice que asesinó a personas que no estaban en la lista de la muerte, colaboró con humanos, convivió y _ayudó_ a demonios... Es desobediente e irresponsable como el Sr. Spears ha anunciado en muchos reportes...

William hiso una mueca y deseó no haber escrito eso.

En tanto, Undertaker sonrió de forma perversa.

—¿Eso significa que si fuera a alguien como William Spears quién pidiera la tenencia legal de la pequeña, se la darías?

El shinigami de cabello oscuro fulminó al peliplateado con la mirada, el cual rió entre dientes.

—Probablemente —el shinigami se acomodó los lentes, con seriedad—. El Sr. Spears es un hombre muy serio, respetable, responsable. Si fuera él quién pidiera la tenencia legal de Willo... de la niña, posiblemente se la daría. Pero como no es él y se trata de Sutcliff quién la pide, supongo que aquí debemos cerrar el caso y dejar a la niña en...

—¡Espere! —el shinigami pelioscuro no necesitó más incentivo. Lyon Stanford le observó con desdén—. Pido oficialmente la tenencia de Willemina Angelina Sutcliff _Spears. _

Undertaker le dirigió una mirada divertida detrás de su flequillo, pensando en la expresión de Grell cuando se enterase de ello y riendo por adelantado ante esa imaginación.

Lyon alzó una ceja, y una extraña sonrisa de diversión se extendió por su serio semblante.

—¿Está conciente, Sr. Spears, que si decide conservar a la niña para que ella esté con el Sr. Sutcliff, usted deberá _convivir_ con ambos ya que _usted_ sería el tutor legal de esta pequeña hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad? —el shinigami sonrió, imaginando que aquello haría volver por sus decisiones a William T. Spears.

Pero en la mente del naturalmente serio shinigam bailaba la imagen de su propia madre, de sus lágrimas y su dolor cuando él fue arrebatado de sus brazos. Inhalo hondo y exhaló el aire, tomando esa decisión radical.

—Sr. Stanford, acepto todo lo que tenga que hacer para asegurar el bienestar de la pequeña, no importa si eso me encadena de por vida al lado de Grell Sutcliff, soy responsable de mis decisiones y esta decisión seguirá siempre en pie.

* * *

**LOL Sé que es un poquitito largo, pero lo hice así para compenzar la tardanza millonaria :3 ¿Cómo reaccionará Grell-chan?¿Cómo es eso de que Undertaker es un híbrido?¿Willow comprendió todo?¿Grell se enfadará porque William aclaró su apellido también en la niña? :3 :3 Jajaja, espero sus comentarios, me llenan de felicidad y ánimos para seguir esta historia =3**

**Ow~ El nombre completo de Willow es Willemina, por cierto, y Grell le puso aquel nombre porque sus ojos le recordaban a Wiru~ xD Debía aclararlo xP **

**Sayonara-death~ **


End file.
